Pequeñas mentes prodigiosas
by Fresa and Kiwi
Summary: Lo que ocurre cuando a James le regalan ,para Navidad, algo bastante útil.
1. Pequeñas mentes prodigiosas

**Pequeñas mentes prodigiosas**

**Disclaimer**¿Crees que si el mundo de Harry Potter fuera mío, estaría escribiendo esto a las 4 de la tarde, hora internacional de la siesta española?

Era una tarde más en las habitaciones masculinas de Gryffindor, sexto curso. Fuera nevaba ,como era lo normal a mediados de Enero en un pueblo escocés. Peter leía un cómic que su hermana le había regalado para Navidad entretenido. Sirius y Remus estaban acostados en la cama del último. Sirius comía patatas fritas, escuchando a Remus, mientras su brazo izquierdo rodeaba los hombros del rubio (reconozcámoslo, ellos seguro que fueron más que buenos amigos). Remus le debía estar contando algo gracioso, porque el moreno casi se atragantó una vez de la risa.

Apareció James, con una sonrisa y abriendo la puerta de golpe, mientras murmuraba algo así como "Ya ha llegado, ya ha llegado"

¿Qué ha llegado?- Preguntó Peter ,levantando la cabeza de su cómic.

¡Mi regalo de Navidad de mi mami! –dijo, orgulloso- Aunque algunos se empeñasen en decir que ella me había olvidado y que fuese haciendo amigos ciervos porque serían mi única familia –siguió ,mirando de reojo a Sirius-. Es un pensador.

Permanecieron en silencio un momento, hasta que James dijo "¡Ya sé cómo utilizarlo!"

Y tu genial idea es…-empezó Sirius.

Que todos pongamos un recuerdo nuestro para ver cómo éramos cada uno. –continuó- Y como soy el dueño, empiezo yo.


	2. James

**Disclaimer**: Sigue sin ser mío...

Me alegro de que os haya gustado a las dos ) he aceptado los comentarios anónimos, por cierto. Os dejo con los recuerdos de James.

La idea fue bien aceptada por todos (En realidad, todos querían saber de los más oscuros secretos del de al lado). James recitó en voz alta un hechizo que tenía apuntado en un trozo de pergamino, mientras se colocaba su varita en la sien. De repente ,hilos plateados, casi líquidos, salían de esa zona, mientras la vara parecía absorberlos. Los colocó en el pensador, y el interior de la vasija se volvió blanco.

- Creo que ya está listo. Ya sabéis cómo funciona esto. Os inclináis, seréis absorbidos y hasta que yo quiera estaremos dentro.

Dicho y hecho, antes de que se percatasen, estaban dentro de su recuerdo. Aparecieron en Aberdeen ,donde sabían que vivía James. Y ,obviamente, esa gran mansión de fachada blanca que estaba delante de ellos era su casa.

Había un gran perro blanco jugando con un niño en el jardín de enfrente de la entrada, casi rozándoles. El niño, de unos dos años, era indudablemente el pequeño James. Parecían estar divirtiéndose .Entonces, una voz femenina se oyó desde un balcón.

- ¡James, hora de comer! ¿Estás ahí?

El pequeño se giró para reconocer a esa persona. Era una mujer de piel muy oscura alta, de pelo largo y castaño recogido en una trenza. Al ver que era su madre, James entró en la casa, corriendo. Pero ellos vieron que no fue junto a ella. Corría ,riendo ,entre los pasillos, mientras a los merodeadores se les empezaba a dificultar el seguirle.

Al final llegó a su destino. Era un despacho con una gran colección de libros que parecían no haber sido leídos. Un hombre con ojos marrones ,pelo negro y traje escribía rápidamente algo en unos papeles.

Cuando notó la presencia de James, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se relajó mientras sonreía.

- ¿Qué haces aquí ,enano? Venga, Jane nos debe estar buscando.

Se levantó y -además de apreciar que las pantunflas de conejitos blancos entraban en su uniforme- agarró a James. Los chicos vieron como lo llevaban al comedor. El pequeño pataleaba y chillaba mientras lloriqueaba ,aunque parecía divertirse.

Notaron que todo desaparecía, hasta que apareció delante de ellos Hogwarts. Pero el recuerdo debía ser reciente ,porque estaba la pintada en una ventana que hizo Peter probando un hechizo el año anterior. Remus se sonrió, notaba la nieve caer en la noche y probablemente viesen la gente desarreglada después del baile de Navidad.

Vieron a James con la corbata desatada ,riendo y bastante inquieto, mientras Lily le intentaba agarrar de la cintura con nulos resultados. Obviamente James estaba como una cuba...y Lily no estaba muy alejada del mismo estado

Cuando subas a la habitación, date una ducha ,te vendrá mejor –decía Lily, mientras intentaba recobrar la compostura.

¿Me la vas a dar tu? – preguntó James ,pícaramente.

No, lo que te daré es el beso de buenas noches.

Y Lily le besó. James le respondió, y se separaron cuando notaron que el aire les faltaba. Entonces, él sonrió y dijo:

¿Me darás más besos de ese tipo?

Si tu quieres.

Los merodeadores notaron que ahí acababa el recuerdo, porque sintieron una gran fuerza en los hombros que les empujaba hacia atrás.

Vale, ahora tengo la conciencia tranquila de saber que venías histérico de casa- bromeó Sirius.

¿Qué dices? ¡Si era supermono! Si tuviese 13 años menos y fuese una chica, me enamoraría de mi mismo

Seguro.

Pues ya veremos cómo eras tú...


End file.
